CBI FIGHT
by Ariel Diamonds
Summary: Theresa is FURIOUS with Jane after he goes overboard with his games to close the case. When 1 HORRIBLE TEXT is sent to the wrong person. Tension begins to build-up and TEXT-WAR begins within the CBI Unit.
1. JISBON FIGHT

TEXT-WAR:

The CBI unit has just finished closing the case, everyone stays for their traditional Pizza feed. Theresa goes home early because she couldn't bear the grin on Patrick's face after he pulled that stunt. Theresa was able to stand his little games, but this time she couldn't after her life was going to be taken away. She was angry and hurt thinking that Jane would actually take away her life just to capture some stupid killer.

Theresa felt a vibration in her hand-bag and checked her phone;

**Theresa Lisbon **(You have 1 new message)

**From:** Patty Fatty (Patrick)

Hey Lisbon, are you mad? I wasn't going to actually take away your life, if that makes you feel better. And C'mon, you cant stay mad at me.

"OMG! AAAHHHHHHH" Lisbon screamed to release her anger that she felt towards Jane.

She texted back pressing the letters on her phone hard.

**To**: Patty Fatty

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

OF COURSE IM MAD! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE AWAY MY LIFE. IM YOUR BEST FRIEND, YOU ASSHOLE!

(message sent)

**To:** Theresa Lisbon

**From:** Patty Fatty

I'm wounded by your message Lisbon, and yeah you are my best friend plus how many times do I have to say, I wasn't going to actually get you killed.

**To**: Patty Fatty

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

You should be more than wounded, Jane… but how do you explain it when you told the killer to shoot me, and then you will lock him up. That hurts a lot you know Jane.

**To:** Theresa Lisbon

**From:** Patty Fatty

I'll explain it tomorrow, IF I come tomorrow because I'm not feeling good;) and watch out before you start looking like an old hag. LOL

Before Theresa could verbally attack Jane, another message popped up, without any concern, she did not know she was replying back to Grace Van Pelt who asked to be away since she was not feeling okay.

**To:** Grace Van Pelt

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

NO, YOU listen OLD HAG! You come tomorrow, I don't care if you are not feeling okay or else you will be removed from the UNIT!


	2. CBI Steps in

**CHAPTER 2 :** CBI Unit steps in

Theresa calmly waits for her reply from Jane. She feels her phone go off and realizes that it is from Rigsby.

'I wonder what he wants?' thought Lisbon. She clicked the 'View' button.

**To:** Theresa Lisbon

**From**: Wayne Rigsby

Boss, why did you yell at Grace like that? She just asked to be away tomorrow. I am sorry to intrude boss, but hearing Grace cry over the phone just broke my heart. So can you please apologize to her?

Before Theresa could check her last sent message, another message popped up and wondered why Cho is texting, seeing that he has no feelings for Grace or Rigsby.

**To:** Theresa Lisbon

**From:** Kimbell Cho

Hey, Boss Rigsby told me what happened, but I don't know why I'm texting though.

Theresa felt attacked, so she texted Jane knowing that she didn't sent the message to him.

**To:** Patty Fatty

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

Hey, You got me into trouble now, The CBI Unit is onto me because I sent the wrong text to Grace instead of you. You wait 'til tomorrow. (Going through an intricate situation).

**To:** Theresa Lisbon

**From:** Patrick Jane

What if I don't want to wait?

**To:** Patt Fatty

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

JANE!

**Theresa started a phone conversation:**

**To:** CBI UNIT

**From;** Theresa Lisbon

I am really SORRY Grace; you can stay tomorrow if you are sick. I was meant to send that message to Jane because he got on my last nerve. PATRICK JANE! YOU ANNOYING, IRRITATING PIECE OF ASSHOLE…Kimbell Cho, I don't know what to say?

**TO**: CBI UNIT

**From**: Kimbell Cho

Lisbon you are right about Patrick, Grace and Rigsby you two might as well get together if Grace the first person you go to for a shoulder to cry on is Rigsby.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From**: Wayne Rigsby

We're just friends

**To: **CBI Unit

**From;** Grace Van Pelt

Yeah. We're just friends

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Kimbell Cho

You don't see me running to you Rigsby when I need a shoulder to cry on.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Wayne Rigsby

That's because you don't have emotions.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Kimbell Cho

TRUE.

**To:** CBI UNIT

**From:** Patrick Jane

Lisbon, do you forgive me now:-) since I am taking in all those horrible things you say about me. Rigsby and Grace up the tree.. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. LOL. Kimbell Cho I thought you were on my side.

**To:** CBI UNIT

**From:** Rigsby

Jane, you immature blonde dummy just because you can't confess your love for Lisbon. Okay so leave me and Grace alone.

**To:** CBI UNIT:

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

Ngaaaw, Jane I knew I was an irresistible woman. You just couldn't keep away from me hahahaha. Rigsby, when did Jane say he liked me?

**To:** CBI Unit

**From**: Kimbell Cho

Reading your guys conversation interests me. Jane and Lisbon up the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From**: Theresa Lisbon

What did you say Cho?

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Kimbell Cho

Nothing, Ma'am.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Grace Van Pelt

Is it me? Or is Jane not talking anymore.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Wayne Rigsby

I think he learnt his lesson. Taught him well

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Patrick Jane

As a matter of fact I'm not talking, I'm writing, so first of all, I was reading this book and got carried away, and second of all its Lisbon that likes me, okay. Don't deny it Lisbon. ;)

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

If you keep saying that, I'm going to tell on the Unit about what happened last Christmas.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Wayne Rigsby

What Happened?

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Grace Van Pelt

What Happened?

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Kimbell Cho

I don't really care what happened?


	3. Friends

_**HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER, HOPE YOU GUYS READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL OTHERS TO READ IT.**_

Chapter 3: Friends

Jane knew that he was able to manipulate them and let this news backfire to Lisbon. He thought of a devious plan and began replying back to the unit.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Patrick Jane

Go Ahead, Theresa. I don't mind, its not like I haven't already done embarrassing things that the unit don't know about. Don't forget your little secret about Last Christmas as well.

Lisbon was starting to feel defeated, but as how she refused to be defeated by the master manipulator of thoughts and behavior. So she thought before she replied:

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

I won't do it, because you're my best friend and I care about your reputation.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Patrick Jane

Thanks. Lisbon and by the way I had nothing on you.;)

Patrick Jane was smiling at his phone as he was seeing Lisbon as more than friends.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Grace Van pelt

I really wanted to know what happened

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Wayne Rigsby

Same here. Sad though:(

Grace Van Pelt felt a vibration that was coming from her phone. She checked it and saw that the message was from Wayne Rigsby. "Hmm.. I wonder why he is private messaging me when we are having a conversation" thought Grace to herself.

The message said:

**To:** Grace Van Pelt

**From:** Wayne Rigsby

Heey, I was just checking if you are okay, since I heard you cry. I wanted to say I appreciated you coming to me for a shoulder to cry on, because you know I care for you

Grace Van Pelt wanted to scream and to let the whole world know that Wayne Rigsby is her man, but according to the CBI rules she knew it was impossible, so she frowned slightly and replied back to his message.

**To:** Wayne Rigsby

**From:** Grace Van Pelt

Thanks, for checking up on me and you know I will always come to you because I know you will protect me, and thank you for confronting Lisbon about the incident.

Wayne Rigsby wanted to do the same thing and scream to everyone that Grace Van Pelt is his woman, but he knew that that was impossible.

**Back to the CBI Unit conversation:**

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Kimbell Cho

Why is it that when people start working together, they develop a feeling for someone, like why can't they just ever have that feeling of only wanting to be friends? . you agents are bad people.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Patrick Jane

Cho, I guess you were implying that to Rigsby and Grace. .Tsk. Grace and Rigsby, bad AGENTS. Guys do you want to play a game?

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

Everyone stop talking about love and all that stuff. Yes! Jane what game.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Patrick Jane

I need to know if everyone is in the game

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Grace Van pelt, Wayne Rigsby, and Kimbell Cho

IN!

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Patrick Jane

We are going to play an all-nighter and whoever wins, they get to tell the other CBI units what to do for a week. We are going to go around and confess about something that no-one knows. Like secrets.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Grace Van Pelt

How do we lose?

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Patrick Jane

Good Question. If you leave the conversation, you lose. We are going to go around and whoever doesn't respond within the next ten minutes loses and is OUT, to be sure that you are not sleeping.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

I usually don't agree, but I need an assistant, so LET'S PLAY!

**To:** CBI Unit

**From;** Kimbell Cho

Whatever. Let's play

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Patrick Jane

Grace you start, since the first letter of your name is before our letter of our names according to the alphabet…

REVIEWS=UPDATES


	4. Secrets

Chapter 4:

Grace thought to herself about her secret, although she trusted her CBI Unit. The CBI Unit was pretty much family to her.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Grace Van Pelt

In high school, I was led on by this guy who then hooked up with my best friend at a party. Today, they got married.

When Rigsby read Grace's message on his phone, he felt anger running through his veins. His hand was going red as he was holding them together too tightly.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Patrick Jane

Umm… Next Lisbon, you are up, so you better have a good secret.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

Hey it's meant to be Cho, since his name begins with a K.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Patrick Jane

True. Your secret Kimbell Cho.

Kimbell Cho had no expression on his face as that was the usual Kimbell Cho. Although he did have one secret that he never told anyone except for his gang before he joined the CBI unit.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Kimbell Cho

My secret will only be shared within you agents, and what I tell you should never be talked about again. Before I was in the army and joined the CBI Unit, I was a part of this gang.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Wayne Rigsby

Ooohhh, this sounds interesting

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Kimbell Cho

Shut up and let me continue the story.

**To;** CBI Unit

**From:** Wayne Rigsby

Ok.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Kimbell Cho

Back to my story, When I was in the gang we did the usual gang stuff such as . One night we went to go physically beat this guy because he wouldn't give us our money, and so now he has amnesia and the doctor said he might not get his memory back, and to this day he still has amnesia.

Everyone in the unit was shocked at the secret that Kimbell Cho told. They thought to themselves that Kimbell Cho had trust for them, even though he shares no emotions whatsoever.

**To;** CBI Unit

**From:** Grace Van Pelt.

I am so sorry Cho, and I hope you're okay even though I can' t see you, but only read your txt messages

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Kimbell Cho

Please let's move on.

Kimbell Cho felt a guilty conscience coming onto him and thought to himself that the reason why he locks up bad people, so they don't cause hurt for other people like the guy he hurt.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Patirck Jane

Im glad that Grace and Cho was able to tell us their deepest secrets. It shows that you guys trust as and for that we are glad to hear your secrets. What stays in this conversation, stays in the conversation .

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Wayne Rigsby

I agree. Hope you two are okay?

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Patrick Jane.

Okay the next person to tell their deepest darkest secret, is the 'ONE-OF-A-KIND,DYNAMITE, BEAUTIFUL CUTE AS A BUTTON' LISBON.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

Awww, how sweet of you Jane.

Lisbon was staring at the wall across from her as she was reminiscing the moment of her past. She felt tears in her eyes, but then she quickly wiped them away and then pressed the letters on her phone.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

Okay, people if I tell you about my secret, can you guys PLEASE not tell anyone. Jane, you better not tell anyone or I will make your life miserable.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Patrick Jane

Lisbon, I'm curious about what it is and I swear I wouldn't tell.

Theresa Lisbon had lack of trust for Jane because of the numerace times he tricked her or lied to her, but the way he wrote that message made her feel like she could trust him.

She was then determined to tell her secret as she texted to the unit;

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

When I was young, I was the oldest of my three brothers and so I had to clean, cook and do things that a mother would usually do… I'm sorry I can't take this anymore. Can the next person go please.

Patrick Jane scrolled down to the conversation and felt sympathy for Theresa Lisbon. He knew about Theresa Lisbon's past with her mother killed in a car accident and her drunk father, but he didn't really get the full story. He was starting to get worried because he hated seeing Lisbon sad.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From**: Patrick Jane

Theresa, are you alright?

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

Yep. And sorry for breaking down, I was just being a sook and plus I should tell my secret since Grace and Cho were able to.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Grace Van Pelt.

Only if you want to

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

Thanks for the comfort, Grace. Where was I…. I was practically the mother and my father was an alcoholic and he was abusive. He would come home every night since the death of my mother and would scream at us to come downstairs. I would always tell my brothers, that everything would be alright and that I would take care of them. We would all sleep on the same bed because they were too scared and sad at the fact that their life wasn't the happy family life. He would abuse us and every night I go to bed, I swore that I would make sure my brothers get a good life. However, I started drinking because of all the pressure, but I fought and fought and today I have become a stronger person, so … that is my secret.

The text message that Theresa Lisbon sent made everyone in the unit cry, even Kimbell Cho. They had believed that she has become a strong person with all the pressure she gets at work. They knew a bit of her family past, but didn't really get the whole story. Patrick Jane was feeling guilty because of all the time he had made her stress, but he knew that she is a strong person.


	5. really important!

Hello Followers,

I am sorry but I can't do another chapter because I was told it was meant to be a one-shot.

Sorry again,


	6. secrets 2

**Hey Guys, I know that I said it's over, but I decided to continue:)**

Chapter 5: Secrets #2

Lisbon was wiping the tears from her face, as she felt a vibration. She checked and saw the message was from Patrick Jane. She smiled before she clicked the view button.

**To:** Theresa Lisbon

**From:** Patrick Jane

Hey, are you alright? I'm glad you trust us. Do you want to talk about it? You know you can trust me, no matter what

Theresa Lisbon was falling for Patrick Jane, although she didn't know how she could fall for the person who causes her more trouble than anyone else.

**To:** Patty Fatty

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

Hey, I'm alright, thanks for asking. I'm kind of gaining my trust for you. Hahahaha.

Jane was laughing at the text message received from Lisbon. He was getting that feeling that he felt for his wife. He knew that he has moved on now that Red John is dead and found. He wasn't sure if Lisbon was feeling the same way, so he just kept it on that level of flirting with her.

**To:** Theresa Lisbon

**From:** Patrick Jane

I'm glad that you are alright and it's good that you are beginning to trust me. Hey do you want to go and eat dinner tomorrow.

Theresa Lisbon was getting this feeling in her tummy and her face was going all red. Her mouth was wide open and she didn't how to react. Before she could reply she was interrupted by the CBI Conversation.

_**Back to the conversation:**_

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Grace Van Pelt

Hey! Jane you are up. What were you and Lisbon talking about.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Wayne Rigsby

Yeah. It was obvious because both of you weren't even in the conversation.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Kimbell Cho

Yeah. It's obvious that Jane and Lisbon are attracted to each other, just by judging the way they talk at work. Patrick your secret is next.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Patrick Jane

Yes, you are correct Cho, and my secret….

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Wayne Rigsby

I'm so excited about your secret.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Patrick Jane

Can you stop interrupting me okay.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Wayne Rigsby

Sorry.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Patrick Jane

Okay. Now where was I…. uhh, my secret. I'm not a psychic, I'm a con man.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Kimbell Cho

That's not a secret.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

Yeahh, I told you mine and you should do the same, plus you were the one who came up with this game.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Patrick Jane

Fine then, I will. Uhmm, I have a secret crush on someone, but I don't know how to tell her. She is the one who stays with me at my worst, sees me at my best and is always there. She is like the one talk to about anything/anyone.

Theresa Lisbon had a feeling that he was talking about her, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Her heart was beating fast, her face was going as red as a rose, and her smile was as big as an elephant.

**To**: CBI Unit

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

So who is this mysterious woman.

Jane didn't want to confess his love for Lisbon, because he was afraid of being rejected. He knew that she wasn't that much of a fan with going out with boys.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Grace Van Pelt

Yeah, it's good that you have moved on and have found someone you can love and trust.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Patrick Jane

Yeah, her name is Lorelei.

When Theresa Lisbon read this message, she froze for a minute. She felt tears coming down her face, and her heart had stopped as she didn't know how to face him. She wasn't good at hiding her feelings.

To: CBI Unit

**From:** Wayne Rigsby

Are you sure it's Lorelei?

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Patrick Jane

Yeah, why would you ask such an absurd question.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

Yeah, it's good that you have found someone other than your wife that you love and trust.

Patrick Jane read this message and knew that Lisbon was lying. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could sense that the message she sent was a lie, but he came up with an idea to assure she is lying to him.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Kimbell Cho

The time is 6:00pm.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

We have to be in the office by 7am.

**To:** CBI Unit

From: Grace Van Pelt.

OMG! NO sleep, Wayne Rigsby your secret.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Wayne Rigsby.

Uhmm, Okay my secret is that Grace Van Pelt you are the only woman that I will love and I know that being together is strictly against regulations, so this is why I'm telling you.

Grace Van Pelt was astonished by this message, she too couldn't hide her feelings.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Grace Van Pelt.

I, too feel the same way.

Wayne Rigsby smiled looking to the ceiling as he was thanking the Lord.

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Kimbell Cho

That wasn't even a secret, but I'll consider it since we have work soon .

**To:** CBI Unit

**From:** Theresa Lisbon

Excuse me! I hope the both of you aren't getting together because then I will have to clean up after you. Hey guys, get ready because I just got a call saying we have a mission.

Theresa Lisbon got out of her bed to have a shower. After her shower, she heard her phone go off and saw the call was coming from Patrick Jane.

"I wonder what he wants," thought Lisbon.

"Hello," said Lisbon

"Meet me in your office. It's urgent" said Jane.

Before she could ask why, he hung up.

She got dressed and drove to her workplace. She walked inside until she stopped at her front door. She opened up her door and saw Patrick Jane holding a rose.


	7. Love has begun

Love has begun:

Lisbon was shocked when she saw Jane all dressed up in a suit with clean hair and a rose in his beautiful hands.

"Jane, what is going on?" said Lisbon with wide eyes.

Jane grinned at Lisbon because of how he knew Lisbon would be shocked. Jane walked up to Lisbon and touched her soft hands. Jane's touch gave Lisbon shivers down her back. Lisbon had feelings for Jane but did not want to confess them knowing how Jane felt about his deceased wife and how unprofessional it would be to go out with her consultant.

"Jane are you alright," said Lisbon, confused at what Jane is doing.

Jane gazed into Lisbon's eyes and said,

"Lisbon, despite the fact that Red John still isn't captured, I want to show you how I feel about you. Today when you almost died almost made gave me a whole in my heart. I did not feel like that since the death of my wife and daughter. You made my life brighter and you were always there for me even though you knew your job was on the line. I just want to say 3 more words," Lisbon was still coming into terms that this was real. Jane had said to Lisbon,

"I LOVE YOU!" Jane had given Lisbon a kiss which made Lisbon shock but happy.

Lisbon was still shock but was able to respond to Jane,

"I never knew you felt this way about me, but I just want you to know that I felt and still feel the same way,"

Jane just grinned and pulled Lisbon into her arms.

"I know," responded Jane.

Lisbon and Jane stood there hugging each other. Despite the fact that Jane lost his wife and daughter.

He came to love again.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
